1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for informing a critical situation by using a network, to ask for immediate help about present danger to Crime Prevention Center.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Presently security systems are widely being used in general houses, apartment blocks, enterprises, etc. The prior security system watches for the existence of an external intruder. Hereinafter, the general classification of the prior security system will be described.
Regarding the first type of the prior security system, if the security system perceives the existence of an intruder in a watch domain where an infrared sensor is set up, then a warning notice is displayed and an alarm signal is transmitted at a long distance. For the second type of the prior security system, if a guard confirms the existence of an intruder in a watch domain, he pushes an alarm button in order to notify a critical situation to an external Crime Prevention Center. The first type is applied when people are not present in the watch domain, and the second type is applied when a people are present in the watch domain.
The prior security system has a problem because the system does not provide help when a user confronts a dangerous intruder or cannot push the alarm button. Also, because the prior security system is restricted to a fixed domain, the user cannot use the security system in a mobile way.